Harry Potter And The Fuzzy Slipper Incident
by Harry1
Summary: An interesting 1st fic. Sorry, I'll write some more serious ones later...trust me. Don't be cruel...R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

It was a cool, winter morning. Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, when a recently awakened Hermione Granger walked in.  
  
"Oh, hello there, Harry," she said, sounding still quite dazed.  
  
"Hiya, Hermione," he replied. Suddenly, his gaze went from her eyes to her feet, where she was wearing her fuzzy little bunny slippers. Now, normally Harry wouldn't even have noticed them, but he was suprisingly worried about them.  
  
'Now this is odd,' he thought to himself, 'Me, the great Harry Potter, who has foiled the powerful Voldemort countless numbers of times, being afraid of a pair of fuzzy slippers?'   
  
"Harry? What's wrong, is it because of how positively dreadful I look?" Hermione inquired. She had obviously seen the worried look sweep across his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, of course not, Hermi. I was just...well, it's nothing." Harry lied. He had figured that if she knew about his fear of her slippers, she'd burst out laughing.  
  
"Oooookay, whatever you say, Harry. Say, have you seen Ron?"   
  
"Oh, I think he went to the Library. Actually, I think he thought you were there. I mean, Ron, willingly going to the Library not looking for you? It just doesn't make sense," Harry answered jokingly. He had to make jokes, because they kept his mind off of those slippers.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll go freshen up, and then go looking for him. Thanks, Harry."  
  
"Anytime, Hermione. Now go...quickly," Harry persisted. He was just determined to get those slippers out of his sight. They were really starting to freak him out.  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, no...what gives you that idea?" Harry said nervously, but truthfully. Harry didn't want to get rid of Hermione, just her slippers. He could feel them watching him. Peering into his soul, with their little bead eyes. If they weren't gone in the next minute, Harry vowed right then and there that he would have to rip them off of her feet and put them in the fireplace...while it was lit.  
  
"Uh-huh...whatever you say, Harry," she said, sounding quite annoyed. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'If he's keeping a secret, let him. Knowing him, he's probably got Ginny hiding under the couch, just waiting for me to leave so they can snuggle near the fire. Well that's just fine with me!'   
  
Hermione finally left, and Harry could relax. Those little big-eared demons were gone, and he could sit by the fire in peace.   
  
  
***Later That Night***  
  
Harry was lying in his bed. He had practically forgotten about the whole fuzzy-slipper incident earlier that day. He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard his door open. He was wondering who could be up at this hour.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, Hermione's bunny slippers jumped onto Harry's bed and immediately began staring him down, and destroying his will of resistance!  
  
"Warning, Harry Potter! We are about to stare you down and destroy your will of resistance!" the slippers shouted, although they don't really have moveable mouths.   
  
"Help!!!! Ron!! Hermione!!!" Harry yelled.   
  
Unfortunately for Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Common Room, making out.  
  
Figuring that all was lost, Harry tried one last thing, and he really didn't wanna do it. He didn't think it would work, anyway.  
  
"Neville!!!"  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Neville asked from the doorway.  
  
"Completely disregarding the fact that you were jut casually standing in my doorway, could you HELP ME?!?"  
  
"Oh, sure thing, Harry," Neville replied. With a burst of speed, Neville Longbottom proceeded to run towards the bed...and fall face first on the ground. He had tripped over his own feet.  
  
"I knew it was useless," Harry said.  
  
Practically giving in, Harry lay limp. Just then...  
  
"Sssqqquuuaaaawwwwkkk!!!!!" It was Hedwig and Pig! Each of the boy's owls took one slipper in their talons, and proceeded to eat them on the floor. Sure, they put up a struggle, but what a sight that was! Just cotton and thread flying everywhere!  
  
"Whoa...that was weird." Harry said. He then passed out in his bed.  
  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
"Say, Harry...got a sec?" It was Hermione.  
  
"Oh, sure. I guess so...what's on your mind, Hermi?" Harry replied.  
  
"Have you seen my fuzzy little bunny slippers?" 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Buffy the vampire slayer & Sabrina the teenage witch  
Day of the un-dead  
  
Magic box  
  
"Hey guy's." Buffy said entering the magic box.  
  
"Hey what's up?" xander said.  
  
"Nothing just knocked those midterms out the way." She replied.  
  
"Hey Buffy" Willow said.  
  
"Hey were is Tara?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She is studying at home." Willow said.  
  
  
Then Dawn entered the store.  
  
"Hey people." She said.  
  
Everyone replied to her. Then she made her way over to were Buffy was sitting.  
  
"Hey sis, guess what." Dawn said.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Sabrina is coming." She replied.  
  
"Cool. That is so cool. We haven't .... I haven't seen her in a while." She said.  
  
"Mom wants us home at six to show her around." Dawn said.  
  
"Cool." She said.  
  
"Don't act all slayery like her." Dawn said.  
  
"I don't act slayery." She replied.  
  
"Uh okay what ever you say. Like when it gets all quiet you be like why did everyone get all quiet do I have to kill something." Dawn mocked her older sister.  
  
  
"Well it is four o'clock I so need to get practicing." She said going in the back.  
  
Buffy's house  
  
"Mom ! we are home." Buffy said.  
  
Her and Dawn walked around the corner to see Sabrina and her mom preparing the table for diner.  
  
"Sabrina." Buffy said running to her cousin hugging her. Dawn then quickly broke them up and hugged her cousin.  
  
"Hey guy's." she said.  
  
Buffy screamed.  
  
"what is it" Sabrina said.  
  
"A cat a black cat it's creepy." Buffy said.  
  
"That's Salem my cat he must have stowed away." She picking him up taking him to her room.  
  
"She aint all that." Salem said.  
  
"Look you cant be talking here, they aren't strange like that." Sabrina said.  
  
"FINE" Salem said upset.  
  
"Look do you wanna walk with me to the store." Buffy said.  
  
"Sure after dinner." Sabrina said.  
  
They all sat at the dinner table.  
  
"So honey what brings you out here?" Joyce said.  
  
"Look my school is having some multicultural week and we get a week out of school so I wanted to come see my uncle Hank but I thought you guys were still living together but when my mom told me the bad news I was so devastated so I wanted to come see how my two favorite cousins were and my favorite aunt." Sabrina said.  
  
"That's cool you would never get bored in the homey town of Sunnydale." Buffy said.  
  
"You shouldn't it is your duty." Dawn said.  
  
Buffy quickly then kicked her sister from underneath the table.  
  
"Ow you freak." Dawn said.  
  
"Retard" Buffy said.  
  
"At least I am not a slayer.... Oops." Dawn said. "Just kidding heh heh." Dawn quickly caught herself.  
  
"Well I am done look I am going to the store. Sab you can come." Buffy said.  
  
"Ooh I am so going." Dawn said.  
  
"Uh no way." Buffy said.  
  
Buffy and Sabrina were walking down the street. Buffy hoped a vampire wouldn't show up. Then it happened a vampire grabbed Sabrina by the neck.  
  
"oh god" Buffy said.  
  
She then did a kick to the vampire. He flew back.  
  
"That guy is so super strong that is so cool." Sabrina said.  
  
The vamp headed back for Buffy as it approached her she did a back flip which her feet kicked him.  
  
"You see this isn't happening you are supposed to be having a good time here." Buffy said pulling out a stake.  
  
The vamp came running back to her as she did she staked him. Another quickly came up behind her.  
  
"Wemerosh." Sabrina said as the vampire bust into flames.  
  
"Okay that was really cool and even a little weird what is your deal?" Buffy said.  
  
"My deal is that I'm a witch yours?" she said.  
  
"Mine I am the slayer." Buffy said.  
  
"The what." She said.  
  
"The slayer... you haven't heard of me look it up slayer comma the." Buffy said.  
  
"Anyway so that was cool how you killed that vamp." Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah with you to that little witch thing my friend Willow can truly learn some stuff from you." Buffy said.  
  
"Cool another witch here in Sunnydale." Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah filled with them." Buffy replied.  
  
"So you been roasting vamps at home?"  
she said.  
  
"No not really there are more demons their." Sabrina said.  
  
"Oh you got superhuman strength?" buffy said.  
  
"A little not much." Sabrina said.  
  
"Cool" Buffy said.  
  
Her beeper started to beep.  
  
"When did you get one of those things." Sabrina said.  
  
"Well there was this military thing I was apart of and I kept it and gave my friends the number." She replied. "It's my watcher Giles here is a phone over here." Buffy said walking over to the phone.  
  
"Hello Giles" she said.  
  
"There is something big happening." He replied.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"The day of the un-dead." Giles said  
  
2 be continued..........  



End file.
